Sexual Encounters
by kagome2020
Summary: Im guessing they want to play? so Gaara goes into narutos room in the middle of the night woot! its really a good story read more to find out!


I do NOT own Garra or Naruto (but I wish hehe)

:WARNING:WARNING: This is a lemon story and straight to the point hope you enjoy!

and i want a straight forward oppinion and REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE

Gaara sat in a tree in front of narutos open window, watching him intently as he fake slept until they both knew that everyone had fallen asleep in the house. But Gaara had to wait longer than he wanted but Naruto finally tiptoed to the window and looked around whispering,

"Gaara?...pppsssst! Gaara? Its safe to come in now."

Naruto could see the grin on Gaaras face as he flashed by and slipping though the window easily and then he carefully tackled him to the bed without making a sound.

"Oh...Gaara-kun...I missed you all day..."

Naruto whispered as Gaara kissed slowly down his Jaw line. Gaara swiftly pulled Naruto's shirt off with his own starting to slowly kiss down his chest and lightly sucked and nipped at his nipple. Naruto dug his nails into his lovers back knowing this weakness would only arrouse them both even more. Gaara held his breath not letting a moan slip out but only showing a facial expression. Gaara growled softly where only his Naruto-kun was the only one to hear. Naruto wiggled and swirmed slidding his boxers off knowing that his love would no doubt go down on him.

Gaara slid down nibbling little bits of flesh tasting his skin like a sex craving animal. But then Gaara heard a creak from the hall and jumped out the window quickly as Naruto wipped the blanket over him and immidiatly put on his sleeping act. Kakashi opened the door and turned the light on.

"AHHHHHH!! GOD TURN THE FUCKIN LIGHT OFF!"

Naruto screamed as it echoed though the house and he sheilded his eyes as kakashi flicked them back off.

"Heh...sorry Naruto. Just checkin if you ran off again with that lover of yours"

Kakashi grinned as he said this and closed the door before he could get hit with a kuni. Naruto growled with anger for a moment before his lover immidiatly jumped back into the same spot and possition after ripping the blanket off. Gaara finally got down to Naruto's member and started to suck the very tip of it teasingly. Naruto covered his mouth holding in a loud moan from the shear pleasure of Gaara just touching him since it had been weeks since they had done anything sexual...or at least not like this. Gaara then took the whole thing and slid it into his mouth and started to suck firmly while wirling his tounge around starting at a slow pace but gradually gaining speed. Gaara then suddenly with a flash got to the door and locked it and getting back to where he was in no more than a blink of the eye and kept going.

Naruto arched his back letting out a loud moan that he couldnt hold into a pillow that he quicky put over his face. Gaara went as fast as he could until Naruto finally came in his mouth. Gaara slid the member out swollowing all of his Naru-Kuns juicey flavor. Naruto finally relaxed as he breathed heavily lifting the pillow off of his face. Naruto pulled his lover up to his lips and kissed him slidding his tounge into Gaaras mouth and wirling it around playfully. Gaara finally pulled away and pulled his blood red boxers off for his lover who started tugging at them.

Naruto then flipped gaara into the possition that he was in but only Gaara was on all fours. Naruto grabbed the lub off the night stand and put some in his hand and rubbed it on his member that had already hardened once more. Without warning Naruto shoved himself hard and quickly into Gaara which made him yelp out a painingful moan. Gaara dug his nails into the bed as Naruto kept going hard and fast just how they both liked.

Naruto finally placed a hand onto gaara lonely member and started to stroke it to their stride until finally gaara came into narutos hand and all over the bed spread, but Naruto kept going until moments later He too then came inside of gaara and then pulling out as the both fell onto the bed.

They then snuggled up to one another and fell asleep in each others arms...

The End


End file.
